


FrostIron 2

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: Avengers [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki (Marvel), Don't Mess With The Team Baby, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nobody claimed Tony was logical, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Clint are definitely nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Tony goes to investigate a new terrorist group without telling the team. They have to find him.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379
Kudos: 15





	FrostIron 2

Tony landed about 20 yards away from the cave he had been held at almost 10 years ago. There was now a smaller terrorist force that had taken over the area and he had decided to investigate them, alone. They were testing a new weapon nearby which Tony thought nothing of as he walked right into their compound. A man saw him and began yelling orders in, what sounded like, Russian. Stark grinned, game on.

Tony warmed up his repulsor as JARVIS took a quick headcount. One man pushed the button on the strange device and Stark was hit with a wave of energy and his suit power down completely and so did his arc reactor. Tony groaned in pain as one of the shrapnel pieces of shrapnel moved further in his body. The man nearest he smiled and popped open the face of his suit, "Killian will be happy to see you, Mr. Stark."

"Yeah if I'm still alive, you idiots," Tony growled. The Russian tilted his head in confusion. Men began disassembling Tony's suit. By the time they had the whole front disassembled Tony was pale. The Russian looked even more confused. Tony heaved in a deep breath, "I need a car battery and two wires, if, you want me alive that is."

"Very well," the man said before yelling at one of his men in Russian. One man brought him the requested items and lead him to a workbench inside one of the tents. Tony popped the reactor out with a growl of pain and annoyance. The young Russian man stood watching intensely and Tony made a shooing motion at him.

-+-+-

"Loki, Brother, worry not about the man of Iron! He is a good warrior!" Thor patted the smaller god on the back. Loki glared daggers at his brother as he paced the meeting room where he and the rest of the Avenger's crew searched for more leads on Tony's whereabouts. They had narrowed it down to about a hundred square miles which is a lot of work for 2 humans, 2 gods, a super-soldier, and a hulk. Loki sighed, "Why don't we call the SHIELD goons and send them out to help find him?"

"because you're supposed to be in Asgard and Tony is supposed to be at his beach house in Malibu right now," Captian America stated monotonously. Widow nodded her agreement. Loki sighed again, "Fine, I'm going to look for him feel free to join me."

The Avengers hurried to a helicarrier as Loki zapped away. 

-+-+-

"Ah, Mister Stark not doing so hot I see," Killian said. Tony glared at him from the floor because he grew tired of carrying the car battery around all the time. Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah, thanks to your goons, I need a new reactor."

"Well, you give me what I-"

He stopped at the sound of a loud crash and several screams. Tony crossed his fingers that it was the rest of his team. When the door busted open and a knife was lodged in Killian's knee Tony smirked, "Hello Rock of Ages."

"Tony," Loki sighed half in relief, half in fond annoyance over the nickname, "What have I told you about not explain where you're going in case we need to find you?"

"Don't worry love, I had them right where I wanted them," Tony gave his signature grin. Killian made an awkward attempt to attack Loki. The god punched him in the jaw effectively knocking him out cold. Loki shook his head as he turned back to Tony, "I'm sure. That's the reason you're cuddling a car battery, right?"

"Funny story about that actual-"

"Come on we better go before re-enforcements arrive," Barton yelled from the hall. Loki offered Tony a hand which he took gratefully and grabbed the godforsaken car battery.

Loki let go of Tony's hand so he was ready to whip a knife at any yahoo that thought they could stop them from leaving. Tony stopped off in a side room where they had tossed his suit. The whole thing was in a large canvas bag that he slung over his shoulder and followed the rest of the team to the helicarrier.

Steve closed the doors once everyone was in. Tony sighed happily as he sunk into the padded seats of the ship. Loki sat next to him and captured his hands, "Care to explain your new friend, the battery?"

"Ah, yes, they broke my arc reactor and the battery is basically my new heart." Tony patted the battery. Bruce sighed, "You're getting an x-ray when we get back!"

"Yes sir-y," Tony jokingly saluted. Bruce sighed. Tony gave himself a mental high five for making them believe he was perfectly fine. In reality, his chest was killing him and he hadn't slept since he was captured, almost a week ago.

-+-+-

Tony laid shirtless on his examination table set up in his workshop, tinkering with a hologram while Bruce tried to x-ray his chest. Bruce forced Tony's arms down, "Stop fidgeting."

Tony locked his arms at his sides not wanting to anger his science bro. Bruce nodded, "Good. Now, I'm going to take x-rays of your chest and you better stay still. Got it?"

"Yep," Tony replied lack of sleep evident in his voice. Bruce took several x-rays at different angles to be on the safe side. By the time Bruce had the x-rays complete and printed, Tony was sound asleep on the exam table using his shirt as a pillow and Loki's jacket as a blanket. Loki was sitting in an office chair nearby trying to solve the 10 by 10 by 10 Rubik's cube that Tony had thought would be good mental exercise but turned out to be a source of frustration. Bruce sighed, "Can you wake him up?"

"So, I'm your scapegoat?"

"No, he won't get mad at you he loves you too much."

"Point taken," Loki said and turned to Tony massaging his arm gently, "Tony, my dear, can you wake up for a minute? Dr. Banner needs to swap out your reactors."

"5 more minutes," Tony sighed. Loki stifled a laugh with his hand, "This will only take a moment."

Tony sleepily popped the broken reactor out and sat it on top of the battery. Bruce handed him an older model. Tony popped the reactor with a sleepy pat on his chest. Loki had to bite his hand to keep from laughing at his boyfriend's antics. Bruce was hard at work on fixing the reactor, so Loki took the opportunity to go get Tony fresh clothes and a couple of snacks for when he decided to get up.

-+-+-

Hawkeye sat in the room that housed the helicarriers and tinkered with the iron man suit trying to get it re-assembled. JARVIS finally suggested he used the holo-instructions Tony designed. Clint's eyes lit up as he disassembled the holographic suit. About an hour into his little adventure Tony came and sat with him and they tag-teamed the rest of the suit while Tony explained some of the design flaws while he fixed them. The assassin listened and asked questions. Then, they decided Clint needed a weaponry upgrade. Nat and Loki sat in the doorway as the duo assembled an improved bow with a stack of disk bombs that fit perfectly into little slots in the bow. Nat chuckled, "Alright you two dinner time."

"But Nat-"

"No. No 'but's, dinner. Then, you two can play with your toys," Natasha chastised softly. Loki took Tony's hand and practically drug him to dinner. Clint followed and captured Nat's hand and the couple followed Loki and Tony to dinner. Tony made a comment about Steve's apron, the twins had a book in their hands and using each other as a footrest, and Bruce just quietly sipped his tea. Everything was back to normal.


End file.
